


Home

by MiniTrainal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Reader is non binary beCAUSE I SAID SO, Widowmaker, i love my spider wife, jk ily, shes so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniTrainal/pseuds/MiniTrainal
Summary: Um Gerard is an asshole and Amelie comes to her lover for comfortIts smol but i felt like making somethingI take requests:)





	Home

Overwatch  
Widowmaker x reader

You groaned as your face slammed into the door. You heard a sigh on the other end of the door as you stood

“Im fine! All good, all guchi” You quickly mumbled. A smooth french voice waved though the door

“Open the door Chérie” Was all she said. You opened the door slightly and then all the way

“Yeah Amelie i a-“ You began but was quickly cut off when her lips slammed into your own. You cupped her face and noticed she had been crying. She was still crying

“Oh Chérie..” She said desperatly. She reached for your belt and began fumbling it

“Please i need..” She began. You gently grabbed her hands and kissed them. Nodding you spoke

“Course Amè..Anything for you” You picked her up and she wrapped her legs around you, she gently sobbed into your shoulder. You set her down on your bed.

“Hey...hey whats wrong.....” You leaned over her. She laid down and you began kissing her stomach up and down.

“Gerard found out ive been cheating...he-he hit me...” She said. You stoped and moved up. Cupping her cheek you hugged her

“Oh Amè..” You said muttering. You sat up and got off the bed. You spoke up after thinking for a small time

“Just lay here. Ill make you a nice bath and-“ You began standing up but stopped when she grabbed your wrist 

“No, please dont leave me..” She begged like a child who had just seen a scary movie. You gently smiled and laid back down next to her. She curled into your chest as you pulled her closer. Kissing her forehead you whispered 

“...ok Amè.. i wont leave. You’re home now”


End file.
